ToASession011
PM DM: ------------- It's still day 58. 21st of Eleasis. You're in the middle of the jungle on the way to Port Castigliar about 80 miles away. You were attacked by a flower and its zombies-- no ghouls to decapitate and give to Portyr-- and are just ending your short rest before continuing on, if there's anything you want to do before that. PM Sassk: Sassk sits under some leaves to avoid the rain as he carefully takes his hide armour off. Licking his several wounds and making paste from the orange spores that are stuck to his wet scales. PM Sassk: As Sassk is in an undressed state you can see several old, large, long healed wounds all over his tall, strong body. He doesn't seem bashful to show them and eventually puts his gear back on and looks to the group. "We move until night?" PM Edgar: "As per usual." PM Kelania: Kelania is sitting cross-legged on the ground and has slowly been wrapping bandages around her wounds. She looks up and says, "Sounds good." PM DM: So you get going again, traveling through the rain. You do, eventually, find a place to rest for the night. PM Sassk: (I can't think of any business Sassk has at the moment so he's cool to call it a night.) PM Kelania: (Kel's also good to hit the hay) PM DM: Sassk, give me a perception check. PM Sassk: ((6)) PM Sassk: (Always good to start on a crit fail lol) PM Edgar: ((oof, another ninja flower upon you)) PM DM: During Sassk's watch, he's suddenly startled by a giant constrictor snake attempting to curl around him, but he manages to avoid being actually grabbed. PM Sassk: If the creature does not continue aggressively I roll out of its way and let it slither away. PM DM: It is definitely acting aggressive. And it is easily big enough to swallow you whole. PM Sassk: When rolling out of the way does not satisfy the beast I jump to my feet, shove my staff towards the snake, and whisper "Calm thyself beast." in Draconic. Casting Animal Friendship. PM Sassk: (DC 13 WIS save) PM DM: It is uncharmed and it will attempt to grab you again. PM DM: And misses again. PM DM: What does Sassk do? PM Sassk: I hiss loudly at the snake and attempt the Animal Friendship once more. Saying in Draconic, "Find a smaller meal spirit of the jungle. Or this will be your last bite." PM Sassk: (DC 13 WIS save) PM DM: It saves again and hisses at Sassk before striking again. And missing. Again. PM DM: Sassk? PM Sassk: Sassk shakes his head as if more saddened than upset at the snake. The spores around Sassk coalesce on his staff, turning it black with decay. (Bonus action Shella. + Action attack.) PM Sassk: ((12a, 11b)) PM Sassk: (No poison, forgot to turn it off.) PM DM: The snake takes the blow, but uses Sassk's movement against him as it finally wraps around the lizardfolk's body, dealing 13 damage. Sassk is grappled. PM DM: Sassk? PM Sassk: Sassk groans as the air is squeezed from his lungs as the snake finally finds his wrap around the Lizardfolk. Sassk hisses loudly, biting at the snake. (Bonus action, Hungry Jaws.) PM Sassk: ((14a, 2p)) PM DM: It hisses back. PM Sassk: Tasting the blood of the snake and feeling invigorated as his teeth pierce the scales to the tough muscle beneath, Sassk brings down the empowered, blackened staff again. PM Sassk: (Action, Shella. attack.) PM Sassk: ((7a, 5b)) PM DM: Sassk can't quite get leverage with his grappled arms to bring the staff down in any meaningful way. PM Sassk: EoT PM DM: Let's have Edgar and Kel roll perception checks at disadvantage to see if you wake up. PM Kelania: (7) PM Edgar: (13) PM DM: Edgar wakes. Kel and Azaka think it's just raining loudly. PM DM: Edgar, you see Sassk wrapped in a snake! PM Edgar: Edgar quickly draws his longsword, stumbles over to the constrictor in a groggy stupor, and drives his blackened blade down home. PM Edgar: ((24a, 11d, 9r)) PM DM: The snake recoils, squeezing Sassk in the process, and attempts to bite the newcomer, but misses. PM DM: Sassk? PM Sassk: Sassk lets out a weak cry as the snake squeezes him. Bringing down the staff again. (Action, Shella. Attack. I would like to be doing non-lethal damage at this point please.) PM Sassk: ((20a, 11b)) PM DM: It looks pretty hurt. (There's isn't really non-lethal damage, just that if you get the 'killing blow' you can decide to make it nonlethal at that point) PM DM: Edgar! PM Sassk: (Ya, that's what I meant. I didn't know how close we were to taking it down. Sassk would like to knock it out.) PM Edgar: Edgar catches the stare of the snake, and his eyes begin to turn white with a slight glow. (Hexblade's Curse) PM Edgar: ((27a, 14d, crit)) PM DM: Does that include the hex damage? PM Edgar: ((yes)) PM Edgar: ((+2)) PM DM: Right cause that says 12 and you said 14. >.< PM DM: It's wheezing. Let's get another sleepyhead check. PM Edgar: ((attack from the crit is 12 total, plus 2 from hexblades curse)) PM Kelania: ((16?)) PM DM: Kel wakes up. PM Kelania: ((Hooray!)) PM DM: What does she do? PM Kelania: She grabs her bow and nocks an arrow, holding it there while she goes to see what mess the boys have made. When she sees the snake, she lets the arrow fly. PM DM: At the risk of being derivative, how do you want to do this? PM Sassk: (It always feels good.) PM Kelania: ((28a 20d)) PM Kelania: Kel's shooting to kill. PM Kelania: (sorry snake) PM DM: (the 8 is the crit damage.) PM Kelania: (ah! right. sorry, I'm tired lol) PM DM: The arrow flies, the snake dies, and Sassk is freed. PM Sassk: Sassk bends over at the waist and breathes heavily as he is finally released from the snake coils. 8:42 PM] Kelania: "Sorry Sassk, looked like the jungle really had you there." PM Sassk: Sassk holds up a hand as he catches his breath for a moment. PM Edgar: "I hope that wasn't a distant-cousin, or something." PM Sassk: Sassk chuckles and coughs as he tries to breathe. PM Sassk: Eventually catching his breath, wihthout another word, Sassk sets about skinning and harvesting meat from the giant snake. PM Sassk: (Not sure how you would rule that DM but looking to get some possible rations from this big fella.) PM DM: Sure. Give me a survival check. PM Sassk: ((6, critfail...)) PM Edgar: ((it's ok, just get it out of the RNG system)) PM DM: Since Sassk can eat just about anything, I'll say he can get enough for tomorrow for himself, but it just gets mangled in the dark and rain to the point that it's not really edible to the others. PM Sassk: Sassk is face deep in the meat of the snake just eating it. PM DM: You get settled back in for bed, trying to sleep with the smell of gallons of fresh blood in your noses, and in time, your long rests are complete without further issue. Day 59 8:48 PM] DM: Day 59, 22nd of Eleasis. PM DM: It's raining heavily. You're still on the way to Port Castigliar. Pace? Foraging? Repellent? PM Kelania: (normal, repellent!) PM Edgar: (n,r) PM Sassk: (n, f, r) PM DM: You realize, as you're going that you were actually a little off target, but you get back on course today. You were just a little slower than you expected. PM DM: You travel through the day. Sassk- let's see your forage roll. Survival, please. PM Sassk: (Sorry, I was messing with my spells. Coming.) PM Sassk: ((9)) PM DM: No extra food today, unfortunately. PM Sassk: (Roger.) PM DM: You settle in for bed again, trying to find a high spot where you won't get soggy in the rain. PM DM: When Kel's on watch, she starts to smell something... disgusting. A few seconds later, she hears movement to the southwest. PM Kelania: "Oh no, not again." PM Kelania: She runs to wake Sassk first. PM DM: Sassk is awake. PM Kelania: (Do I have time to get Edgar/Azaka up too?) PM DM: Maybe. We'll see. PM Sassk: Sassk hisses and pushes himself to his feet after you shake him awake, "What?" PM Kelania: "Just wait, you'll smell it. Get Azaka up." PM Kelania: and Kelania goes for Edgar now. PM DM: Everyone's awake! And you do all hear movement and smell decay on the wind. PM Edgar: "Chultan morning stench, like always." PM Sassk: Sassk picks up his staff and hisses into the darkness beyond. "This is not jungle stink." PM Kelania: "We're in the jungle, it's jungle stink." PM Edgar: "If it's in the bloody jungle, then it's jungle stink." PM DM: Azaka: "Your feet are not jungle stink." PM Edgar: "Been sniffing around my boots, have you?" PM DM: As you're bickering, you see the first creature- an undead abomination with a blue triangle tattooed on its forehead. Go ahead and roll initiative. PM Edgar: ((6)) PM Kelania: (24 crit!) PM DM: Kel goes first! PM Kelania: (heck yeah I do) PM Sassk: ((sorry, 20)) PM Edgar: ((what's the matter with you sassk)) PM Kelania: Once the creature steps into the light, Kel raises her bow and waits a few moments before firing. She's aiming for the knees. PM Kelania: (15a 14d Trip Attack) PM DM: DC? PM Kelania: (I think 14?) PM DM: 8+2+dex. Sounds right. PM Kelania: (yep, 14) PM DM: It is hit and bloodied, but does not fall down. PM DM: Close enough to bloodied anyway. PM Kelania: (eot) PM DM: Sassk! PM Sassk: Sassk points his staff towards the abomination and says, "Burn," in Draconic as the foliage and brush beneath the creature starts to curl from heat as a fire appears at its feet. PM Sassk: (Action, cast Create Bonfire.) PM Sassk: (DC 13 DEX or 2 fire damage.) PM DM: It saves. PM Sassk: Sassk hisses. Eot. PM DM: A ghoul comes crawling up the edge of the ridge next to you. PM DM: And two others approach from where the ghast was. PM DM: Azaka rolls a one to match the rest of you tonight, then plants an arrow in the one next to Sassk. PM DM: Edgar! PM Edgar: Edgar dashes forward and side swipes the ghoul next to him with this abyssal blade. PM Edgar: ((19a, 10d, 5r)) PM Edgar: ((eot)) PM DM: He takes the head clean off... which is good since you're collecting them. PM Edgar: "C'est parti, just like that!" PM DM: The ghast comes up to Edgar and swipes at him with its claws. I need a CON save from Edgar. PM Edgar: ((11)) PM DM: Not paralyzed! Yay! PM DM: He does take 12 damage though. PM DM: Kel! PM Edgar: ((i'll use Hellish Rebuke)) PM DM: Go for it. PM Edgar: "Vive Cormyr! For the Squall!" PM Edgar: ((12f)) PM DM: The flames engulf the ghast and burn parts of its already rotting flesh. PM Kelania: Kelania is going to run to the north and then spin around, first firing an arrow at the ghast... PM Kelania: (19a, 8d) PM DM: It's near... re-death. PM Kelania: In that case, she'll go to finish it off with another action surged arrow PM Kelania: (13a, 9d) PM DM: Just barely hits it, but what it hits is important enough to fell it. PM DM: @Sassk PM Sassk: Sassk roars excitedly as the enemies around him fall as he charges the on to the south of Edgar. As he runs his staff turns black and he swings it hard at the creature. (Bonus action Shella. + Action staff attack.) PM Sassk: ((a25crit, 11b)) PM DM: The staff cracks across its skull and busts it open, but it's still not dead. Bloodied though! PM Sassk: EoT PM DM: It retaliates with a claw swipe. PM DM: That misses. PM DM: The other approaches Edgar who is luckily part elf and thus immune to a ghoul's paralysis, unlike the ghast's. PM DM: But it misses too anyway. PM DM: Azaka will put another arrow into Sassk's ghoul. PM DM: Edgar! PM Sassk: (When the one fighting me goes, I use my spores if that's cool.) PM Sassk: Sorry, they went fast lol.) PM DM: Sure. PM Sassk: (DC 13 CON save or 4 necrotic.) PM DM: It saves. PM Sassk: (Roger, thanks. ) PM Edgar: Edgar stares indignantly at the ghoul in front of him, this time with fire in his eyes. ((Hexblade's Curse)) PM Edgar: ((19a, 12d)) PM DM: A solid blow that disembowls the thing, but it's still standing. PM DM: @Kelania ! PM Kelania: Kelania's going to shoot at the one by Edgar, yelling something at it, tauntingly. PM Kelania: (wahwah 9a crit fail) PM DM: The arrow flies off into the jungle somewhere. PM DM: Sassk! PM Sassk: Sassk hisses at the creature before him and, despite the smell, bites at its neck. (Bonus action Hungry Jaws.) PM Sassk: ((7a, 4p)) PM DM: A miss. PM Sassk: Biting into nothing but exposed bone and causing no meaningful damage, Sassk rears back and swings hard with the moss covered staff. PM Sassk: ((20a, 8b)) PM DM: He fells one! PM Sassk: EoT (But I will use my spores when that last guy starts his turn.) PM DM: Only one left. It is in the spores as it swings at Edgar. PM DM: And misses. PM Sassk: (DC 13 CON or 4 necro) PM DM: The spores do attack it though. PM DM: It's hurt.... until Azaka puts an arrow through its eye. PM DM: End of combat. PM Sassk: Sassk casts a new bonfire closer to the group to lend some light and warmth to the party. PM Edgar: Edgar will start decapitating the ghouls with his dagger. "There's that bloody blue triangle." PM Sassk: (Has Sassk seen this blue triangle on a creature's head before?) PM Sassk: (Or have any context for what it means.) PM DM: Actually, let's find out. Give me a history check. PM Sassk: ((15)) PM DM: (i am having trouble finding the info again give me a sec lol) PM Sassk: (I will gladly wait for the answer to life, the universe, and everything.) PM DM: (found it lol just needed to publicly shame myself) PM Sassk: Sassk nods as Edgar comments on the triangle. "Yes. The symbol of 3 lives." PM Sassk: Sassk nods sagely. PM Edgar: "Three lives?" PM Kelania: "Something to do with undeath, I'd bet." PM Sassk: Sassk crouches down by one of the bodies and points a claw at one corner of the blue triangle, tracing between the lines as he speaks, "Yes. One is life, one death, and one undeath. My people know of this symbol for many generations. It is a cursed symbol." PM Sassk: Sassk scratches out the symbol with his claw on the head he was touching. PM Edgar: "Do you know if these symbols come from a particular place?" PM Sassk: Sassk looks up from his grisly work, "Yes and no Black-Mushroom. The symbol of 3 lives is usually found concentrated in one area. Other places have none and never have." Sassk shakes his head trying to make sense of it all. "I know not all the mysteries of the jungle." PM Sassk: Sassk sits on this statement for a moment then recalls something. "Maybe your yellow map markings show the danger of the 3 lives." PM Edgar: "Perhaps." PM Edgar: "Well, with whoever is making these markings, I should like to have a word. Making this trek awfully unpleasant, so far." PM Sassk: Sassk cocks his head to one side, confused by the statement. "Who makes the marks? It is a curse from the jungle." PM Sassk: "Who makes this?" Sassk points to the tribal pattern of spores that cover his body. PM Kelania: "I'd say to go ahead and scream at the jungle. Might make you feel better at least." PM Edgar: "Then the jungle is quite acquainted with geometry. I'm impressed." 9:54 PM] Sassk: "Who make the black mushrooms from your coconut blade? It is the way of the jungle." PM Sassk: Sassk nods sagely. PM Edgar: "Yes, yes. The jungle works in mysterious ways." PM Kelania: "Right..." PM Sassk: Sassk nods and smiles a toothy grin. "You begin to understand smooth-skin." Turning back to where he had made a small indent in the brush to find sleep again. PM Edgar: End scene PM DM: Heh. Ok. So you find sleep once more. PM DM: How will you carry these heads? PM Edgar: ((one each?)) PM Kelania: Kelania puts a finger to her nose. PM Kelania: (just kidding. I can carry one if needed) PM Sassk: Sassk looks to Edgar as he begins collecting heads. "They are cursed..." PM Edgar: Edgar will cover his nose and mouth with hankerchief, and cast Prestidigitation to make the heads smell like lavender. PM Edgar: "They are also worth gold. Take one, Mr. Sassk." PM Kelania: Kel gives a joking smile and says, "Ooh, floral!" PM Sassk: Sassk kicks foliage and brush at Edgar if he approaches with a head. "They are cursed Black-Mushroom! No amount of foreign gold is worth the curse of 3 Lives." PM Edgar: Edgar closes his eyes in frustration. "Coconut blade will protect. I will carry two heads then." PM Sassk: Sassk nods slowly and suspiciously as Edgar walks away. "Yes, coconut blade protects..." PM Kelania: "Sassk I give you permission to strike me down if carrying this head turns me into a ghast." PM Sassk: Sassk nods towards her, "I will kill you forcefully and leave you in an unmarked grave if the curse takes you Half-Head." PM Sassk: Sassk nods as if this is a comforting statement. Day 60 10:02 PM] DM: Day 60, 23 Eleasis. Long rest is over. It is raining, but not as heavily as it has been. Still headed to Port Castigliar. Pace, forage, repellant? (Also I forgot to mention that you need to mark off 3 rations for yesterday unless Sassk had goodberries ready.) PM Kelania: (n, r) PM Sassk: (I have goodberries.) PM Sassk: (n, f, r) PM Edgar: ((so no need to mark off rations?)) PM DM: No. PM Edgar: ((awesome)) PM Edgar: ((n,r)) PM DM: Give me your survival check now, if you please, Sassk. PM Sassk: ((12)) PM DM: Sure. How about a d6+WIS. PM Sassk: ((9)) PM DM: Sassk manages to feed you all and have leftovers for tomorrow, and you find rest for the night without complications. PM Sassk: (Cool if I add 5 forages to my inventory?) PM Sassk: (They can last like a day or something?) PM Sassk: (If it just goes to waste, fair enough. Just figured I'd ask.) PM DM: I've been allowing them to last through the next day, so you won't have to find food tomorrow. PM Sassk: (Roger.) Day 61 10:08 PM] DM: Day 61, 24 Eleasis. PM Sassk: (I will cast Goodberry before bed regardless. Just fyi.) PM DM: Long rest complete. The heavy rain is back. Pace, forage, repellant? You have enough food for today already. PM DM: Ok. PM Sassk: (Shall we attempt a fast day?) PM Kelania: (want to turbo?) PM Sassk: (I feel you :slight_smile: ) PM Kelania: (yep, sound good to me) PM Kelania: (also, repellent here) PM Sassk: (f, r) PM Edgar: ((are we still in the dark yellow zone?)) PM DM: Yes. PM Edgar: ((it's raining heavy, danger likely afoot, and you wanna go fast here?)) PM Edgar: ((alright, i vote normal lol)) PM Edgar: ((just for the record)) PM Sassk: (I still say we turbo through the yellow. Sooner we're out, less trouble.) PM Kelania: ((agreed)) PM Edgar: ((it's only 1 hex space, then we could turbo in regular yellow)) PM DM: For the record, speed has no impact on the rolls for whether there are encounters or not, just whther you notice them beforehand. PM Edgar: ((which means whether or not we get jumped, right?)) PM Sassk: (Probably whether or not we're surprised.) PM Edgar: ((thats what i meant)) PM DM: It decreases your chances of sneaking up on things. PM DM: Right. PM Edgar: ((alright, if you folks want to turbo, i'll go along)) PM Kelania: ((but even then, with all three not foraging we should still be fine)) PM Sassk: Sassk wakes up the next day and seems more nervous than usual. "We should make fast feet if the curse is nearby. Let us make quickly to this port." PM Edgar: "Very well. Mind the flowers and constrictors." PM Sassk: Sassk nods and then takes off at a brisk pace into the jungle. PM DM: As you travel, you come across a stream. It's fairly fast moving, but shallow enough to wade... for anyone over 5' tall. PM Kelania: "What are you looking at? I can make that." PM Sassk: Sassk looks to Kel, "I could carry you if you want?" PM Kelania: She puts a hand to her chin, in thought. PM Kelania: "Alright, deal." PM DM: So Kel's on Sassk's shoulders. Are you all going across together? PM Edgar: ((yeah)) PM Sassk: Sassk falls to all fours and slowly morphs into a Hadrosaurus with a bright orange frill on his head. He then walks over to Kel and nudges her with his head. PM Kelania: "Ahh... it's like I never left home." PM Kelania: And she climbs aboard PM Edgar: ((could that thing carry multiple people?)) PM Edgar: ((just googled it and looks like it could)) PM Kelania: ((lol)) PM Sassk: (It is large sized. Which I think means I can do two small or one medium creature.) PM Sassk: (But for just getting over a small river, maybe?) PM Edgar: ((you could ferry us one at a time)) PM Edgar: ((how wide is the river?)) PM Sassk: (That works too.) PM DM: 20' or so. PM Sassk: (I keep the form for an hour so more than enough time to ferry everyone across.) PM Sassk: Dino-Sassk nudges Kel with his head. PM Kelania: She's already on you, ready to be ferried. PM Sassk: Dino-Sassk wades into the river, now much smaller than his 10+ foot form. Ferrying her across, Dino-Sassk lets a pleasant low, baritone vocalisation out as his orange frill shakes before he turns back to cross the river for the others. PM Sassk: (I let them all ride, including Azaka ride across if she wants.) PM DM: As you step into the water, a stone comes flying out of the bushes across the stream and cracks Edgar right in the forehead for 3 damage. A mold creature riding a dog-shaped mold creature calls out angrily in some unknown language. And let's roll initiative. PM Sassk: (Oh shit.) PM Edgar: "Merde!" PM Edgar: ((23 crit)) PM Kelania: (23, beat edgar in the tiebreaker though :stuck_out_tongue:) PM Sassk: ((3)) PM Edgar: ((damn those .03 halfling shenanigangs)) PM DM: Kel! PM Kelania: (I'm still on the Chult map) PM Sassk: (Me too.) PM Edgar: ((me as well)) PM Kelania: Kel, from the back of her mighty steed, fires an arrow at the humanoid shaped one. PM Kelania: (25a,11d) PM DM: It falls right off the dog shaped one. PM Kelania: Huh. PM Kelania: Kelania will then fire another arrow at the mount? PM Kelania: (20a, 6d) PM DM: Ok! It puffs a bit of spore as the arrow hits it. PM Kelania: (eot, edgar finish this thing off) PM Sassk: (Bastard, spores are my thing.) PM DM: Edgar! PM Edgar: Edgar flicks a bolt of stream water with his sword towards the dog-thing, which then turns into crest of black foam. (Eldritch Blast) PM Edgar: ((24a, 6f, 4d)) PM DM: (Updated your sheet to better calculate the damage) Ok! It hits and there's another chunk of mold missing, but it's still up. PM Edgar: ((eot)) PM DM: At the top of its turn, it grows some of that mold back. The humanoid looking one also stands back up, some of its missing mold regrowing as well. PM DM: The vegepygmy stands and lets another rock fly, this time at Kel. It will miss. PM DM: The thorny comes closer, standing at the edge of the water, growling. PM DM: Sassk! PM Sassk: Dino-Sassk charges across the water, a low baritone roar escaping his mouth as his frill shakes and he swings his massive tail at the strange mount. PM Sassk: ((21a, 3b)) PM Sassk: EoT PM DM: That'll hit. PM DM: Azaka will take aim with her arrows. One hits. PM DM: @Kelania ! I'll say due to your height, you're not in melee with the thorny. PM Kelania: (for once in my life!) PM Sassk: (Just needed to ask for a dino-mount.) PM Kelania: Kelania's just going to fire an arrow downwards at the thorny PM Kelania: (28a crit, 13d) PM Kelania: (eot) PM DM: It collapses. PM DM: Edgar! PM Edgar: Edgar will flick another Eldritch Blast on the downswing at the pygmy. PM Edgar: ((11a, 8f)) PM DM: That will miss unfortunately. PM Edgar: ((eot)) PM DM: The thorny stands back up and will bite at Sassk- and miss unless the hadrosaur has the worst AC in the world. PM Edgar: ((did i notice the thorny thing come back up during my turn?)) PM DM: You all have at this point. PM Edgar: ((alright nvm)) PM DM: And another sling bullet catches Edgar in the shoulder this time for 5 damage. PM Sassk: (I've got 11AC just fyi.) PM DM: Sassk! PM Sassk: Dino-Sassk rears up as the strange mount jumps back to like and attempt to smack it with his tail. PM Sassk: ((23a, 10d) PM Sassk: As I hit I crash up the shore, roaring a threat to the two strange vegetable creatures. PM Sassk: EoT (I believe the pigmy will have dis. if he wants to keep throwing sling shots with me in up in his face.) PM DM: Ok! It collapses again. PM DM: Azaka puts two arrows in the pygmy and it collapses too. 10:53 PM] DM: Kel. PM Kelania: (So both are down right now?) PM DM: Yes. PM Kelania: She yells to Azaka, "How do we kill these things so they stay that way?" PM DM: Azaka yells back. "FIRE!" PM Kelania: (lol, can I still take action?) PM DM: Sure. PM Kelania: I believe all she can do in this turn is put away her bow and take out a torch, so that's EOT PM DM: Edgar! PM Edgar: ((alright, so the stream is fast moving - would there be a movement penalty or save to try to make it across?)) PM DM: It's difficult terrain, but you're tall enough that you're not in danger. PM Edgar: Edgar will wade through, and splash another Eldritch Blast at the pygmy. PM Edgar: ((25a, 8f)) PM Edgar: ((eot)) PM DM: Nothing changes. PM DM: Except then they both stand again. PM Sassk: (I totally forgot about my spores because I was a dino but what do you think happens first? They stand, or I can hurt them with spores?) PM Sassk: (If they're down when I can use spores, nothing happens obviously.) PM Sassk: The spores attack the mount as it starts to rise. PM Sassk: (DC 13 CON save) PM Sassk: (Or 4 necro. damage.) PM DM: It takes the damage! The thorny will step into the water to attempt to bite Edgar. The pygmy will claw at the hadrosaur. PM DM: That would be an AOO but you used your reaction for spores. PM Sassk: (Roger.) PM DM: Thorny misses anyway. As do the claws. PM DM: Sassk! PM Sassk: Dino-Sassk roars out, frustrated at the stubborn enemy and brings down his tail with a splash. PM Sassk: ((24a-crit, 12b)) PM DM: Which one? You'd have to move to the thorny. PM Sassk: (Still the mount, to be clear.) PM DM: Ok. You don't have to leave melee to do so. PM Sassk: (Move slightly into the river. My bad.) PM DM: The big tail comes down and the thorny disappears in the water... then reappears several feet downstream. It looks like the spots where the spores had eaten away are continuing to do so, preventing it from regaining hp. PM Sassk: (Oh snap, I did a thing.) PM Sassk: EoT PM DM: Azaka puts the pygymy down again. "Burn it!" PM DM: Kel. PM Kelania: (is lighting a torch my free object action?) PM DM: You could do that with your withdraw action last turn. PM Kelania: (so I can have it lit and attack this turn?) PM DM: Yes. PM DM: And by 'attack' I mean you can just hop down and light it up cause it's unconscious. PM Kelania: Okay, Kelania leaps from dino-Sassk, lit torch in hand, and strikes the vegepygmy with a streak of flame. PM Kelania: and then she gives Azaka a thumbs-up PM DM: It burns like a streak of toilet paper, sizzling quickly from one end to the other, then dying out. PM DM: You manage to get across the river safely, find a place to camp, and end the day without further issue. PM DM: And I think this is a decent enough place to end.